Symbiote Subject
by bc401
Summary: When team RWBY is sent out to investigate a hidden lab, all four split up to investigate faster. But maybe something still lurks in there... (Probably One-Shot)


**A/N: hello and welcome to a one-shot probably. Anyways hope you enjoy this. ;)**

A bullhead flies by a large plain landscape. Inside the bullhead was team RWBY, four huntresses-in-training sent out for a mission to investigate a hidden abandoned lab. "So... what were we going to do there again?" Asked Ruby the team leader.

"Ugh.. we were just sent out to investigate it, I'm not sure why Ozpin wanted us to anyways. It's old and abandoned. It's not like anything lives there." Weiss replied.

"It can't be Grimm because he would've warned us about them by now." Yang said.

"Ooh! Maybe it's a hideout for aliens!" Ruby shouted as her team sent stares her way.

"Or..not."

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Blake finally spoke as she looked up from her book she was reading. all girls agreed and waited till they arrive to their destination. A few minutes later, as they finally arrive in front of the hidden lab. The bullhead took off and the team gathered near the cave entrance where the lab was.

"It's dark down there.. I can't see a thing." Ruby said. "You guys have anything to light up the way?"

"Nope"

"No"

"Yes" Blake said as she pulled out a box of matches.

"Why do you have a box of matches?" Asked Weiss.

"To light my candles" replied Blake. Although Weiss was confused as why she brought it without a candle, she didn't speak of it.

"Alright! Blake, light up em matches and lead the way!" Ruby commanded as Blake got a match and lit it. The team walked into the cave as they neared a steel wall and door a few minutes later. "So, this is the entrance right? Yang can you bust the door down?" Ruby asked as Yang nodded. She lifted her arm up punched the door. With the help of Ember Celica, the door flew off its hinges and landed a few feet away from the entrance. The room was massive. Each leading to 4 other separate rooms each with a sign atop the doorway. "Guess we have to split up." Weiss said. "I'll go to the test chambers. Weiss goes to the control room, Blake will go to the main lab, and Yang goes to the Break room." Ruby told them as all girls nodded in response.

"Hey, look a light switch." Said Yang as she flipped it. Fluorescent lights turned on and they finally noticed how filthy it was in there. Cobwebs in the corner of the rooms, dirt everywhere and it look like the room was attacked by a Beowolf.

"Eww, this is disgusting." Weiss said avoiding every cobweb in the way.

"Alright let's split up! I'll see you guys in a few minutes!" Ruby said before any of them could respond, she burst into rose petals and trailed off in the test chamber room. The three girls sighed and ran into separate rooms.

 **-BreakRoom (Yang)**

"Wow.. this is pretty clean actually." Yang told herself as the room showed little to no dirt and a couple cobwebs. In the middle of the room was a couch. She lifted the couch with one arm and shook it, removing the dust and dirt on it. When she finished, she plopped the couch down and laid on it.

"I guess I didn't have much sleep last night..." she said as she drifted to sleep.

 **-Main Lab (Blake)**

Blake entered the lab seeing a control panel and a few cameras. She press one of the buttons as a recording starts to play.

-( _alright is that freak ready?)- a voice said as a few scientist all said yes and nodded._

Blake was upset, thinking they were talking about Faunus and their animal characteristics, until she noticed a few Faunus scientist standing in the crowd of other scientist, she was confused but worried at the same time.

-( _okay, Test 1.)- four scientist lift a small box as it seemed to be shaking violently and erratically. When the scientist leave the room, the box opened revealing a black slime. The slime seemed like it was alive. -(bring a test subject in there)- scientist pushed a man inside the room as the black slime makes its way to the man. The man seemed terrified and banged the door. Soon the slime was curling around the man's leg and spreaded across his body. He screamed in terror as the camera was cut off with static._

Blake seemed terrified and scared knowing a slimy black substance can engulf a man and probably eat him.

"Guess Ruby was right about aliens or whatever that was.."

 **-Control Room (Weiss)**

Weiss really didn't like this place. It was giving her the creeps. When she arrived in the control room it was filled with computers each one smashed, damaged or destroyed. Except for one. In the corner of the room was a computer, and it was still on.

"Maybe someone does live here after all.." Weiss told herself, as she made her way to the computer. On the monitor showed a paused video. She clicked play as the video loaded than started

 _-(Test 2... Test 1 as you may have noticed didn't go so well)- the video panned out to show the Main lab partially damaged._

Weiss looked in shock. The damage was to much for any normal Grimm.

 _-(alright bring something less deadly like... a pig! Yeah, a pig.)- the video cuts and a box and a pig is suddenly in the main lab. The box opens to reveal the black slime as it moves its way to the pig. The pig shrieks in terror as the black slime is surrounding the pig. The video ends._

Weiss seemed confused. The slime seemed life-like. She needed to tell the others about this. She then noticed a Reset button beeping. She tried her best to ignore it, it was so tempting. She finally walked away from the button until suddenly the sound it was making gotten louder. She was very annoyed with the button and decided to slam her fist into the button. The lights flickered and the sound suddenly stop as she heard a loud noise from the other rooms.

 **-Test Chambers (Ruby)**

Ruby regretted splitting up the group. It was spooky in the test chambers. When she finished searching everything, She was about to leave to find the others until the lights flickered and a loud noise came from behind. She almost tripped slipping on a empty plastic water bottle. She turned around to noticed all the chambers were opened but was glad nothing were in them. She sighed "uhh.. what just happened?" She asked herself. She immediately ignored it until she heard glass break.

"Hello? Anybody there?" She said. Her voice was shaking but she walked toward the noise. She turned to notice a black substance in one of the test tubes. Thinking it was just Grimm blood. Ruby knew Grimm blood was hard to get, because the Grimm would disintegrate before the blood would be taken. She grabbed a flask on a desk and tried to scoop it up. Only to notice the slime started to move around the flask and onto her fingers.

"What?! Wha-What's happening?!?!" She screamed. She quickly dropped the flask and used her other hand to pry off the slime only for it to go onto her other hand. The slime quickly spreaded onto her entire arm as she desperately tried to take it off. It hurt a lot but she didn't care, she just wanted it off. The slime quickly spreaded onto her legs and scythe as she kept trying. But she finally gave up as she no longer can move her arms and the slime spreaded to her face. She screamed as loud as she can, the slime seemed to weaken but she didn't notice as it continued covering her face. It formed a new face. Large silver eyes, a mouth with many fangs and a huge tongue and a white rose (no ship...) symbol on her chest.

 **"Hehehe.. finally a new host. We are VENOM!"**


End file.
